


so let me be your guiding light

by kyoongs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Sickfic, let Kita be cared for agenda, plus one (1) makeout session, soft soft soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoongs/pseuds/kyoongs
Summary: “Let me take care of you.” Atsumu whispers. “You’ve been taking care of me for years; you’re always there for me, especially when I’m sick. Let me be the one to look after you this time.”OR:Shinsuke is  used to taking care of Atsumu in several ways, from making sure he doesn’t overexert himself, texting him reminders to sleep or go home, to caring for him when he’s sick. It’s unusual for Shinsuke to be the one sick, the one in need of care, but when Atsumu holds him so gently and comforts him like this so well, Shinsuke doesn’t mind at all.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	so let me be your guiding light

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO I am back with a fic dedicated to my second haikyuu otp, Atsukita!!! I love these two SO MUCH and this pairing is just so great, so brilliant, so lovely :") this takes place post-canon, where Atsumu is with the MSBY Black Jackals and Kita is a dedicated rice farmer, and is inspired by my own painful as F*** headache XD
> 
> Content warning for a soft makeout scene that starts from " _“Atsumu, sweetheart.” Shinsuke kisses his neck again and then his jaw."_ and ends at _"Shinsuke pulls back after a moment of resting against Atsumu’s lips and leans their foreheads together."_
> 
> Title is from SuperM's "Better Days"! Please enjoy some soft precious atsukita :")

It hits him around midday, when Shinsuke is putting together a light lunch of rice and grilled chicken. He finishes plating the food and pops it into the oven so it doesn’t go cold. Atsumu will be home in a few minutes, and Shinsuke wants to greet him with a warm meal and a kiss.

Shinsuke winces as a sharp pain in his head causes him to falter. He breathes deeply and waits for it to pass before grabbing a bottle of water from the kitchen counter and making his way to the living room. He moves slowly, weighed down by a headache that he should have taken care of as soon as he felt the tendrils of earlier. 

Atsumu’s apartment is spacious and minimalistic, something Shinsuke is extremely grateful for as he makes a beeline for the soft grey couch. Shinsuke falls into the centre of it with less grace than usual; the headache steals his energy, and his body is satisfied to sink into something soft yet firm.

His eyes fall closed as soon as he reaches the couch and a few minutes pass before Shinsuke can open them again. He uncaps the bottle still clutched in his hands and takes a few shaky sips. He closes it and holds it to his temple, the cool plastic helping his overheated face. 

Admittedly, this all could have been avoided several hours ago. Shinsuke remembers the beginning of the headache, just after he kissed Atsumu goodbye and started cleaning. Not wanting to deviate from his routine, he pushed through tidying the big apartment and started cooking earlier than he planned. 

He managed to ignore his headache right up until the moment his tasks ended and the headache pounced, hitting him with full force. Now, Shinsuke closes his eyes again and curls around a large throw pillow, a poor substitute for his Atsumu.

It feels like years pass before his ears prick at the sound of the apartment door opening. 

“Honey, I’m home!” Atsumu calls in English, a cute habit he’d picked up after watching an overseas movie a while back.

Shinsuke lifts his head and stares at the hallway where he knows Atsumu is taking off his shoes and hanging his jacket. He feels like a fox waiting for their prey, ears up, listening for every little sound and eyes sharp, not missing a single movement. The shadows shift and Shinsuke winces again as pain shoots around his head and now his eyes.

“Kita-san?” Atsumu enters the living room and Shinsuke hears the concern that bursts through Atsumu’s voice at the sight of him curled on the couch with his eyes screwed in pain. “Shinsuke, are you alright?”

Atsumu’s accent gets deeper whenever he’s overwhelmed and can’t control it, like whenever he scores a service ace or fights with his brother or worries about Shinsuke. His accent is strong now as he hurries towards Shinsuke’s side and falls to his knees at the edge of the couch.

Shinsuke feels more than sees Atsumu’s hand resting on his thigh. Atsumu’s other hand reaches up to cup Shinsuke’s face and he leans into Atsumu’s touch unconsciously, always seeking out Atsumu’s warmth and brightness.

“Headache,” Shinsuke whispers as his eyes slip closed. “Hurts.”

“Shinsuke, love,” Atsumu drops his voice to match Shinsuke’s, and the volume does wonders for Shinsuke’s headache. “Did you take a painkiller?”

Shinsuke shakes his head, feeling Atsumu cradle his face more gently. His heart stutters.

“Okay, let me go get you one.” Atsumu’s thumb swipes over Shinsuke’s cheek once, twice, before letting go slowly.

“There’s food in the oven,” Shinsuke says and feels Atsumu press a quick kiss on his head before going to the kitchen. 

Shinsuke holds the pillow tighter and listens with his eyes closed as Atsumu moves around the kitchen. He hears the rattle of the painkiller bottle, the clanking of the dishes, the muffled jingle of a tray as Atsumu tries to set the food without making a loud noise. It takes another moment before Atsumu is padding back into the living room with both plates of food atop a tray that Shinsuke had gifted when he moved into the apartment, miles away from home.

Atsumu sets the tray on the glass coffee table in front of the couch, and Shinsuke feels his hand on his thigh once more. 

“Love, can you sit up for me and eat?” Atsumu’s voice is soft, a comforting melody to Shinsuke’s ears. 

Shinsuke nods and allows Atsumu to help him into a better sitting position. He cracks open his eyes with great effort and finds Atsumu holding his plate with a bright smile, practically a ray of sunshine.

“Thank you,” Shinsuke takes it from him and returns his smile effortlessly. He doesn’t berate Atsumu for bringing their meals to the couch, something he knows Atsumu often does, but Shinsuke is not fond of. Just the thought of making his way back to the kitchen to eat at the table has him wincing; he’s silently appreciative of Atsumu’s consideration for his headache. 

Shinsuke eats as Atsumu talks about morning practice in between bites. He’s careful to keep his voice low and keeps an eye trained on Shinsuke, searching for any signs of pain. Shinsuke listens as the headache eases for a moment, happy to hear about Atsumu’s antics with Hinata, Bokuto and a very unwilling Sakusa. 

“Omi kept us in check, though,” Atsumu grins, “That’s why I didn’t have to stay behind and clean up! Also, everyone knows you’re over for the weekend; I suspect they let me out earlier so I can come home to you.”

Warmth pools in Shinsuke’s stomach at the kindness of Atsumu’s teammates. He’s met the MSBY Black Jackals several times and, while they’d never be as comforting and familiar as Inarizaki, they were a new type of family Shinsuke was happy that Atsumu was a part of.

“Let me take this,” Atsumu notices Shinsuke’s empty plate and quickly replaces it with the water bottle and a painkiller. “Here, love. Take this; I’ll be back in a moment.”

“Thank you, Atsumu,” Shinsuke glances up at Atsumu as he stands, his eyes conveying gratitude far deeper than his words could. He gulps down the tablet and leans back against the couch, stomach and heart full. 

Shinsuke is almost asleep when he hears Atsumu near the couch again. He lazily opens one eye when he feels Atsumu gently maneuver his body so that Shinsuke is lying horizontally on the couch, legs resting on the throw pillow and his head nestled in Atsumu’s lap.

“‘Tsumu?” Shinsuke looks at him in question.

“Shh, Shinsuke,” Atsumu smiles down at him. “Sleep, I’m just gonna watch some TV in the meanwhile. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Shinsuke lifts one hand, and Atsumu meets him halfway. He cradles Atsumu’s face like Atsumu did to him earlier and guides Atsumu’s face further down until their lips meet in the gentlest of presses. Their kiss is soft, yet it sends the hottest of sparks down Shinsuke’s spine. 

Atsumu pulls away after what feels like hours and presses a kiss to Shinsuke’s nose. “Sleep, my love. Let me take care of you.”

Shinsuke sighs in content and lets his eyes slip closed without a fight. Cradled in Atsumu’s lap like a precious treasure, with Atsumu’s strong hand carding gently through his silver locks, Shinsuke falls asleep full of love for the sun above him.

  
  


♡

  
  


When he wakes, Atsumu is still there.

It must have only been an hour or two, and Shinsuke is sure that Atsumu’s thighs must be numb from the weight of his head. Yet Atsumu hasn’t shifted or stopped running his fingers through Shinsuke’s hair as he watches TV with the volume low, and Shinsuke feels overwhelmed with joy.

An experimental blink allows Shinsuke to feel the retreating headache. It’s still fairly present but not as strong as before thanks to the food and the painkiller. Shinsuke pays the headache no mind as he places both hands on either side of Atsumu’s waist and drags himself up until his face is resting on Atsumu’s stomach and his legs resting awkwardly over Atsumu.

“Shin,” Atsumu huffs in exasperation and fondness. His beautiful and brilliant setter hands come up underneath Shinsuke’s legs and moves him in between his own thighs so that Shinsuke is sitting in between with his legs spread out more comfortably to the side and they’re almost face to face.

“There’s my handsome Kita-san,” Atsumu grins at him without restraint. “How are ya feeling?”

“Better.” Shinsuke’s lips quirk up in a smile. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

Atsumu blushes, and Shinsuke laughs inwardly. Atsumu is so free with his love and endearments, and the moment Shinsuke reciprocates it, he becomes a shy, stuttering mess. It makes Shinsuke’s heart squeeze in fondness.

With a content sigh, Shinsuke buries his face in the space between Atsumu’s neck and collarbones. He feels Atsumu shiver beneath him and lightly presses a kiss to Atsumu’s neck. 

“Shinsuke,” Atsumu’s chest rumbles comfortingly with his name. “My love.”

“What do you have planned for today?” Shinsuke’s words are muffled, not moving his lips from Atsumu’s skin.

“Nothing is on the list except for you.” Atsumu pokes Shinsuke’s chest playfully. “And you have a headache, so we’re doing nothing but watching TV with no volume and going to bed early.”

“I feel okay to wake up now,” Shinsuke argues, quite unlike himself. He’s usually better at taking care of himself but he wants to make the most of his weekend here with Atsumu. It’s been a while since they’ve seen each other due to the distance, and this weekend was their monthly weekend together; it would be a waste to spend it doing nothing.

“Shinsuke,” Atsumu stares at him plainly. “Your headache is still with you, I know it. I’m prescribing you with a day full of cuddles and love.”

“I didn’t know you were a doctor.” Shinsuke quips back at him. “Do you multitask with the Jackals now?”

“Nope,” Atsumu grins cheekily. “I’m a doctor that only specializes in two things: Kita Shinsuke and love.”

Shinsuke groans loudly and hides his face fully in Atsumu’s chest. His ears burn as Atsumu laughs in glee, wrapping his strong arms around Shinsuke’s small body and holding him close.

Atsumu quietens and languidly strokes Shinsuke’s back. They stay like that for a moment, suspended in silence and comfort before Atsumu speaks.

“Let me take care of you.” Atsumu whispers. “You’ve been taking care of me for years; you’re always there for me, especially when I’m sick. Let me be the one to look after you this time.”

Shinsuke’s heart squeezes. He’s used to taking care of Atsumu in several ways, from making sure he doesn’t overexert himself, texting him reminders to sleep or go home, to caring for him when he’s sick. It’s unusual for Shinsuke to be the one sick, the one in need of care, but when Atsumu holds him so gently and comforts him like this so well, Shinsuke doesn’t mind at all.

“Okay.” Shinsuke accepts without a fight. “Please take good care of me, Miya-san.”

Atsumu makes a strangled sound of hurt, and Shinsuke can’t hold the giggle that bursts from him. “Miya-san, you wound me, love.”

“Atsumu, sweetheart.” Shinsuke kisses his neck again and then his jaw. Atsumu turns his face to capture Shinsuke’s mouth in a sweet kiss, deeper than the one they shared earlier. 

Still kissing, Shinsuke blindly trails his hands down Atsumu’s chest until he can slip his hand underneath Atsumu’s shirt. He revels in the heat of Atsumu’s skin and enjoys the feel of Atsumu’s hard muscles underneath his fingertips; Atsumu sighs at his ministrations, and Shinsuke grabs the opportunity to slip his tongue into Atsumu’s mouth.

Atsumu groans loudly and the sound spurs Shinsuke on further. He shifts until he’s straddling Atsumu with his knees on either side of Atsumu, holding himself higher and tilting Atsumu’s face up to kiss him deeper. He feels hands underneath his own shirt, gripping his waist tightly but not painfully. 

They break for air and Shinsuke turns his attention towards Atsumu’s neck, where he rested a mere moment ago. He presses soft kisses into Atsumu’s skin and spends several minutes dedicated to sucking a particular spot on Atsumu’s collarbone.

Atsumu whines underneath him, and Shinsuke sits back to admire his work once he’s done. Atsumu’s beautiful brown eyes are glazed over and he stares at Shinsuke with unbridled love and devotion. Shinsuke’s heart feels so incredibly full, and he leans back to kiss Atsumu gently, reverently. 

He pulls back again and Atsumu follows, mouth landing on Shinsuke’s neck as he runs his tongue over Shinsuke’s skin, returning the mark left on his own body. Shinsuke cradles Atsumu’s head, scratching lightly at his scalp and trying his best not to shudder as Atsumu leaves a mark of his love.

Satisfied with his work, Atsumu runs his hands up and down Shinsuke’s sides and captures his mouth once more. The kisses grow less frantic as their hearts settle, lips slowing until they’re moving lazily, languidly, against each other.

Shinsuke pulls back after a moment of resting against Atsumu’s lips and leans their foreheads together. He breathes deeply, wincing as the headache reminds him it's still there. The pain strikes sharply, as if to say _‘rude for making out while I’m still here!’_

“Headache still there?” Atsumu’s hand comes up to hold the back of Shinsuke’s head. 

Shinsuke exhales heavily and nods. “Yeah.”

“Alright,” Atsumu shifts as he prepares to stand. Shinsuke gets no warning as he’s hoisted in the air; he lets out an undignified yelp as his legs fly to lock around Atsumu’s waist and he scrambles for purchase around Atsumu’s shoulders.

“Atsumu!” Shinsuke admonishes with little heat. “A little warning would be nice.”

“No,” Atsumu grins. “How else would I get to carry you like this?”

Shinsuke shakes his head fondly and holds Atsumu tighter as they move to the bedroom. Atsumu carefully moves the covers away from the bed and lowers Shinsuke beneath gently. Shinsuke watches with affection as Atsumu tucks the covers around him; he catches Atsumu’s wrist when he makes to move away.

“Stay.”

“I’ll be right back, love.” Atsumu’s eyes soften as he gazes down at Shinsuke. “Let me get you another painkiller and a snack.”

“Okay.” Shinsuke lets him go reluctantly. He wants to tell Atsumu to leave the painkiller; Atsumu is the only one who can keep his pain at bay. However, the rational part of his brain wins, and he settles against the soft, modern mattress as he waits for Atsumu to return.

Shinsuke feels his headache throb and sighs softly. He wants to scold his body for giving him a headache on the one weekend he gets to spend with Atsumu. He is so meticulous and careful with himself that the headache was a surprise. Alas, some things can’t be helped. Shinsuke resolves to take extra care of himself in future, especially closer to the next weekend he gets to spend with Atsumu.

Lost in his musings, he startles once Atsumu returns with his bottle of water, another painkiller, and a packet of plain nori as a snack.

Shinsuke eagerly accepts the nori and eats slowly. He watches contentedly as Atsumu pitter-patters around his room, grabbing a change of clothes and heading to the shower. Shinsuke passes the time by gradually making his way through the packet of nori and idly staring off into space, waiting for Atsumu to return.

Atsumu is back just as Shinsuke finishes the nori. He leaves the empty packet on the side table and makes a note to throw it away when he wakes up again. Shinsuke takes the second painkiller and watches as Atsumu prepares for bed.

“It’s barely four in the afternoon,” Shinsuke stares at his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow. “It’s a little early for bed, don’t you think?”

“You need more sleep after that painkiller.” Atsumu pouts. “And I told you that I’m prescribing you with cuddles?”

“You’re gonna mess your sleep schedule up.” Shinsuke admonishes, accent strong as he feels the painkiller take effect. 

Atsumu shrugs as he gets into bed next to Shinsuke. “You can just tire me out later when we wake up.”

Shinsuke feels his cheeks warm at the suggestive tone, and Atsumu laughs. He reaches over to pull Shinsuke closer to him and Shinsuke huffs as he settles into Atsumu’s side, their legs tangling beneath the covers. Shinsuke rests his head on Atsumu’s chest and indulges in being encircled by Atsumu’s arms.

“I love you so much, Shinsuke,” Atsumu grins at him. “How did I get so lucky?”

“You’re a pain.” Shinsuke jokes, lifting one hand to tug at Atsumu’s golden locks. 

“But I’m your pain,” Atsumu waggles his eyebrows and Shinsuke groans in mock annoyance.

“Yes, you are,” Shinsuke feels his eyes crinkle with happiness as he smiles at Atsumu. “I love you too, Atsumu.”

Shinsuke’s blinks get slower as the painkiller works its magic. With a sigh, he burrows closer to Atsumu, as close as they can get. Their bodies are intertwined so intricately that it’s hard to tell where Shinsuke ends and Atsumu begins, just like their hearts, together and whole.

“My precious Kita-san, my precious love,” Atsumu whispers. “Sleep, my love. I’ll be here when you wake.”

“My precious sun, my Atsumu,” Shinsuke whispers against Atsumu’s skin. At least, he tries to, but his sleepiness distorts his words. 

Nevertheless, he feels Atsumu chuckle, and he smiles. Atsumu gently runs his hand through Shinsuke’s hair, pulling him further and further into sleep. 

Before he drifts off completely into unconsciousness, Shinsuke presses one final kiss to Atsumu’s neck against the reddening mark he left earlier. It’s a reminder and a promise of the future together, of love. It’s a confirmation of Shinsuke’s devotion to the brilliant boy next to him, the wonderful Miya Atsumu who shines brighter than the sun, who has his heart and whose heart belongs to him.

Atsumu’s arms tighten around him, and Shinsuke decides to thank his headache instead of cursing it once more. He’s used to taking care of others; being taken care of feels perplexing and strange. Although, if Atsumu is the one taking care of him then Shinsuke doesn’t mind at all; he lets himself give in to the feeling of tender care and love.

Giving in to the feeling of love and control is easier than he expected. 

Slipping into sleep, encompassed by Atsumu’s love, Shinsuke thinks he can get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated ~ this fic is retweetable [here](https://twitter.com/qingxuans_/status/1370441861857415171) !! Please come yell with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/qingxuans) [twitter main](https://twitter.com/_hualians) or [tumblr](http://hualian.tumblr.com/) about Haikyuu, especially about atsukita as I am extremely weak for them!! Ily and have a great weekend 💖💖💖


End file.
